clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Merrystar
Question. I highly doubt that the creator and only sysop of this wiki will be returning any time soon, if ever. What should be done about getting an Administrator for this site? -- Captain Vas 23:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Re: (New Admin) Thank you for the advice, I'll be sure to follow it. Hopefully we'll have a new admin on this wiki before too long. -- Captain Vas 21:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Sure thing. I'll be sure to remember that if it happens again, thanks. -- Captain Vas 22:08, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Hey Merrystar. I was passing through when I saw all of the what seems to be spam on this wiki. Would you mind helping me tidy up a bit? 04:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) As you requested, all the uncategorized pages now have categories. They are still on the list, but we have added categorys. Is that all you need for the spotlight? Adminship voting Since I have never created a request for adminship page before, I've been checking around other wikis' request for adminship pages to use as examples. They are all a little different from one another, but I think I have the general format on how to create one. Also, my main concern is that there are very few active editors on this wiki and advertising the public election may be difficult. But if I were to select nominees they would be Evanf or ObiKenobiUPC, as they are the most recent editors and great helpers. Should I still hold the public vote? TVLwriter 06:08, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Update User:ObiKenobiUPC dropped out and wants to give Evanf the chance to become an admin. He is the only other qualified editor here, so I would like him to recieve the sysop privalages. TVLwriter 23:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Voting for the new admin It has been a week and Unit 519, our bureaucrat, has not responded to my message about the vote. I only held the vote for one day because ObiKenobiUPC informed me that he wanted to drop out of the vote, leaving Evanf as the only other qualified contributor. Some other users other than those two have pretty good edit counts, however they most likely consist of only small grammar corrections or reverted edits. Even if they do not, I know from my time editing here that Evanf and ObiKenobiUPC have displayed good editing behaviors and have made large contributions. If you can understand, I do want a user that I can trust to edit here as an admin. TVLwriter 22:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Spotlight Request #2 Thanks. Spotlight Image Hi, I was wondering if the spotlight image was up, because I have not seen it yet. :Thanks. I will be patient. Bureaucrat Problems Hi, Wendy, I am having some problems. TVLwriter deserves to be bureaucrat. And he cannot make a request because the barely-active bureaucrat makes tiny edits every two months. And when TVLwriter tries to contact him about him becoming one, Unit 519 never replies. So, he is stuck. Could you make him a bureaucrat or help us or... anything? Thanks. :He would like to a make new admin (or admins) - Bane7670 and a little later (like a month or so) Legoclones. But it would be easier than a vote, if he became one. Would it be possible if we blocked the bureaucrat for however long, so he could become an admin, or would that be power-stricken or something like that? Thanks. Re:more admins OK. I will do that. But, I saw the spotlight yesterday. I even made a blog about it.